I love Truth or Dare
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: The Bellas are playing truth or dare, and everyone is trying to use Beca and Chloe's toners against them. Sorry for the crappy writing. Bechloe & Staubrey.


"That was horrible!" Aubrey exclaimed as she sat back down in the circle.

"Not our fault, it's Stacie's." Aubrey gave Stacie a death glare.

"You're right, I genuinely thought my **girlfriend** would go easy on me."

"No way, babe." Aubrey gave her a look. "What? You should have known I'd make you let me do body shots!"

Aubrey sighed and scanned the circle, looking for victims. "Hobbit, you're up."

"Stop calling me that! Um... Truth." Big mistake.

"Prepare to have your badass rep ruined, Mitchell!" Fat Amy yelled.

"Oh, shit." She paled.

Chloe stood up. "I'm going to get another drink. Anyone want anything?" Everyone shook their heads no. Chloe went to get her drink. Beca watched her leave.

"Earth to Beca! Beca!" She didn't hear. Stacie shook her and yelled "yo! Becs!"

"What!" The short brunette yelled.

"You were staring at Chloe's ass! It was like you were hypnotised!" Aubrey yelled.

"Did I hear my name?" Chloe's head appeared around the door.

"No." Lilly whispered, but Chloe seemed to understand because her head disappeared again.

"What's my truth?" Beca asked, getting impatient.

"Oh, right! Who do you like?" Beca blushed and the floor suddenly became very interesting.

"You know what? I'd like a dare, actually." She regained her composure and smirked. There's no way Aubrey would pass up a chance to embarrass Beca.

"Fine! Any ideas?" Stacie leaned over to her, giving Aubrey a good view of her cleavage. She whispered in Aubrey's ear** (A/N~Ha! You really thought I was going to tell you! Not yet, aca-bitches)**. "That's such a good idea, babe!" The blonde exclaimed, giving her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips. Then she turned to Beca, who had sunk low in her chair, hoping everyone had forgotten about her dare. Nope. "Yo! Shorty!"

"Aubrey, did you just speak slang? You badass!"

"Stop avoiding the dare! Now, when Chloe gets back, you are going to admit your feelings to her... Through song! Oh, yeah, I'm that good, bitches!" Stacie pouted. "Okay, Stacie is!" Stacie looked less pissed off at this. "You're so cute when you pout!" She said, kissing her.

Chloe was standing behind Beca. She put a finger to her lips, the universal symbol for 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' She got a bit closer and... Jumped on Beca, making her lie sideways on the couch she was sitting on. Then she started to tickle her.

"Chloe, no! Stop it!" She laughed.

"Say please!" Chloe cackled.

"Please!" Chloe got off her and sat on the end of the couch. Everyone was giving them a knowing look.

"What?" The girls asked in unison.

"Nothing." Everyone else said. "Anyway, **Beca**, don't you have a dare to be getting on with?"

"I thought you were answering a truth?" Asked a confused Chloe.

"I-"

"She chickened. Now she has a dare. Now, quit stalling and get on with it!"

"Fine!" She reached behind her and pulled out her ever-present laptop. She opened a folder simply labelled "Chloe". She opened the mix and she handed Chloe the laptop and headphones.

"What! No fair! Cheater!" Was heard from all around the circle.

"It is fair, and I'm NOT a cheater! You said I had to show my feelings through song. You didn't say how. This is still showing my feelings through music, you didn't say you had to be able to hear it!"

"Well, can you at least tell us what songs you used?"

"Fine!" She took a deep breath. "I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift, Just the way you are by Bruno Mars, Titanium by Sia ft. David Guetta, Just so you know by Jesse McCartney, Pretty Eyes by Alex Goot and Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls."

Awwws were heard from all around the circle. Then Chloe spoke. "Beca, is this really how you feel?"

Total Silence.

"Well, yeah" She smiled sheepishly, the badass smokescreen gone.

"Good, because it's how I feel, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"This isn't one of your dares? Y'know, Aubrey trying to screw with me?"

"Nope."

"Good enough for me." They kissed. Cue more awwws. Then it got more...intimate.

"Okay, aca-bitches, and break!" Aubrey yelled. Eventually, it took Fat Amy, Aubrey, Cynthia Rose and Stacie to prise them apart.

Chloe and Beca separated, both looking embarrassed, but Chloe moved so she was practically sitting on Beca's lap. Beca looked pleased with the new arrangement, but pulled the taller woman onto her lap, anyway.

"Okay, objective complete. Now, let's go. Those body shots made me horny." Stacie said before she dragged a pretty happy looking Aubrey towards her dorm.

"Isn't Stacie perpetually horny?" Asked Chloe from Beca's lap.

"Never mind that, I need to check my stats. I'm the best statistician in Tasmania, with arms. 5 in 10." Fat Amy said, walking off confused.

The group slowly dispersed after that. Beca and Chloe were walking hand in hand back to Chloe's dorm. Beca smiled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Asked Chloe.

"I love Truth or Dare."


End file.
